


Our Little Corner of the World

by bluefay



Series: Ficlets (HP) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefay/pseuds/bluefay
Summary: When Harry seeks solitude in the Scottish Highlands, the last person he expects to come across is Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Ficlets (HP) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805908
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34





	Our Little Corner of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This month's drabble challenge theme was journey! The word count was 325 and the art restriction was inverted colors!

Harry had been driving for hours, McDonald’s wrappers littering the bottom of the car and a large bottle of Coke in the cupholder. He’d promised Hermione that he would eat decently enough on his journey to the top of Scotland, and he had no intention of telling her otherwise.

Last summer had been filled with mourning and recovery, the war having just ended. Harry had decided that he’d wanted something different this year ― something not filled with reminders of the aftermath ― and he figured some space from the world couldn’t hurt. On a whim, he’d picked the Scottish Highlands as the place where he wanted to spend the summer months, perhaps in hope of finding solace in the scenery that would look so much like that surrounding the grounds of Hogwarts.

After another long hour of driving, he finally reached the hill which the cottage was perched upon. As he drove up the dusty road, the house came into view. It was small ― smaller than Harry had expected ― but was otherwise perfect. The deep teal of the house stood out against the clusters of colorful wildflowers dotting the hill. As he climbed out of the car, he could spot part of a loch he had passed before driving up the hill, its bright waters shimmering in the pale sunlight.

Harry wandered towards the house, knowing he was to meet the owner of the house to go over rental rules when he arrived.

He let out a breath and knocked.

“Come on in! Door’s open,” a voice hollered.

Harry frowned. _It couldn’t be._

Cautiously, he pushed the door open and walked through the threshold. Passing the living room, which looked like it would suit him just fine, he wandered into the kitchen. There, standing before him, was a slim figure with ashy blonde hair, shuffling papers on the kitchen table.

Harry stared. “Malfoy?”

Draco looked up, shock falling across his face. “Potter?”


End file.
